Lorsque le destin nous fais changer d'avis
by Arie-Evans
Summary: Qu'arriverai t il si James retrouvait Lily alors qu'elle s'était bati sa petite vie, avec un job, des amies, un appartement et... un petit ami?
1. La rencontre

**Petite fiction qui ne dureras que cinq courts chapitre environ! « Enjoy it! »**

Quand le destin nous fait changer d'avis

Comme à son habitude, Lily alla au petit café du coin. Depuis trois ans, elle était graduée de Poudlard et pour l'instant elle travaillait dans une petite garderie dans Pré Au Lard. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait faire mais elle regardait ce qui l'intéressait, garder les enfants lui donnait l'argent nécessaire pour vivre et cela lui procurait du plaisir.

Mais ce matin, c'était différent. Tout aurait pu arriver autrement si elle avait débarqué au café trois minutes plus tard. Ou si elle n'avait pas passé du tout. Toute sa vie n'aurait pas changé en un clin d'œil.

-Lily Evans, c'est toi? Demanda une voix un peu rauque derrière elle. Malgré les trois ans qui s'étaient écoulé, cette voix elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Elle se figea puis se retourna tranquillement, pour tomber face à face avec ce jeune homme, aux cheveux en bataille et avec une barbe de quelque semaines.

-Potter, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu parlé de toi, et de tes amis. Pas que cela me fasse quelque chose, répondit Lily en prenant son café puis se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Attends, tu ne veux pas prendre ton café avec moi, je veux savoir ce que tu es devenu, dit James avec un petit sourire charmeur.

-Moi, contrairement à d'autre, je dois aller travailler, alors au revoir.

Lily partit sans demander son reste. C'était impossible. Elle avait fait bien attention à habiter loin de lui. Elle ne voulait justement pas le voir à tous les jours de sa vie. Elle avait entendu qu'il était parti en Amérique pour son job; être auror cela emporte loin. La jeune femme rousse avait alors pu se trouver un appartement dans Pré Au Lard sans avoir peur de le croiser dans la rue.

-May, tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai pu voir au café ce matin, dit Lily à sa meilleure amie et associée.

-Je n'en sais rien moi, tu pourrais y rencontrer bien des gens tu sais. C'est un café comme son nom l'indique, répondit May tout en changeant la couche d'un des petits.

-Potter, il était là, il voulait que je prenne un café avec lui.

-Potter? De Poudlard? Celui qui t'emmerdait tout le temps? Je croyais qu'il était en Amérique, dit vaguement May, pourtant surprise par le fait.

-C'est ce que je croyais aussi, j'espère qu'il ne va pas venir me voir à tous les matins parce que je te jure que je l'étripe, et si je n'y arrive pas je vais envoyer Sam, dit Lily.

Sam était le petit ami de Lily. Ce n'était pas très sérieux entre eux mais Lily l'aimait bien, il était très affectueux mais pas trop collant. Il la faisait souvent rire.

-Ouais, c'est ça, tu crois vraiment que Sam va se battre, moi j'en doute.

-De toute façon, je suis capable de m'arranger toute seule, je suis une grande fille. Je l'envoyais bien balader à l'école, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire maintenant.

Chaque matin, pendant presque un mois entier, James était au café et lui demandait de prendre un verre ensemble. Il laissait pousser sa barbe et Lily le trouvait assez sexy comme cela.

-Potter tu m'énerves, cela fait un mois qu'à chaque matin tu me le demandes et à chaque matin je dis non, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce matin cela changerait.

-Qu'est-ce que cela te coûte de prendre un verre avec moi? Rien, parce que je te l'offre ce verre. Je veux seulement parler un peu avec toi, cela fait trois ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu et je veux savoir que ce tu deviens, dit James en lui tenant le bras pour ne pas qu'elle parte.

-Ok! Tu as gagné, reviens ici ce soir, à 19 :00, je serai là, pas la peine d'arriver en retard je ne serai plus là, dit Lily avant de filer.

-J'ai cédé, nous allons prendre un verre ensemble se soir, maugréa Lily, tendit qu'elle aidait les enfants, un après les autres, à grimper sur le haut de la glissade.

-J'espère pour toi que cela ne sera pas trop pénible, dit May, attrapant les enfants dans le bas de la glissade.

-Je l'espère bien…

Lily rentra chez elle après son boulot et trouva un message de son petit ami sur le répondeur

« -Allo ma chérie, je suis désolé mais je suis retenu au bureau jusqu'à tard ce soir, je risque d'arriver aux petites heures du matin, je t'embrasse, bye mon amour… »

Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à lui expliquer qu'elle allait prendre un verre avec un autre homme que lui mais qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Elle prit une douche rapide avant de se faire à souper, ayant pour seuls vêtements une serviette autour d'elle et une dans ses cheveux. Elle regarda l'heure; 18 :15. Elle avait encore un peu de temps. Elle échangea sa serviette contre un jeans taille basse et un simple chandail émeraude auquel elle ajouta une veste noire. La jeune femme se maquilla légèrement puis alla brosser ses dents. Elle attacha une pince dans ses cheveux de feu frisés puis partie, tranquillement; il était 18 :50 et le café était à deux minutes de chez elle. Lily prit place au comptoir et commanda un café au lait.

Tandis qu'elle sirotait son café, quelqu'un prit place à côté d'elle.

-Bonsoir Lily, dit James en souriant.

-Salut.

-On va se prendre une table? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

-Si tu veux, répondit Lily en se levant à son tour.

Elle alla s'asseoir à une table près de la fenêtre, James suivant furtivement le mouvement discret de ses hanches. Il prit place face à elle puis se commanda un café expresso.

-Alors, que deviens-tu Lily? Demanda James, toujours souriant.

Elle était diablement sexy ce soir. Alors qu'elle parlait tranquillement qu'elle travaillait dans une garderie, James la détailla plus en détail. Son visage, devenu plus mature, reflétait une immense beauté. Il s'attarda sur le rebord de ses lèvres roses, pulpeuses. Elle avait un peu changé mais son regard enflammé restait le même, elle parlait de tout avec tellement de passion.

-Et je suis avec à un homme merveilleux, termina Lily, sachant que cette dernière phrase la ferait savoir s'il s'intéressait encore à elle.

James ne laissa rien paraître mais sentit tout de même une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il croyait pourtant qu'après trois ans sans la voir, sa passion pour elle aurait disparue, et bien non.

-Ha c'est bien…

-Et toi, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie? Demanda-t-elle avant de boire une longue gorgée de café.

-Non. Pas depuis un moment, répondit James, regardant dehors.

-Ha…

Lily le trouvait très distant soudainement. Maintenant elle était certaine qu'il l'aimait encore.

-J'arrive pas à y croire, souffla Lily, regardant elle aussi dehors.

-Quoi! Qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à croire? Demanda James, un peu perdu.

-Non rien, j'ai pensé tout haut.

-Trop tard, je veux savoir.

-Ce n'est même pas certain ce que j'ai pensé alors je ne vais pas te le dire.

Ils échangèrent pendant un moment mais James n'arriva pas à lui faire révéler ses pensées.

-Cela te dirais d'aller marcher un peu? Demanda James en enfilant sa veste

-Si tu y tiens, répondit Lily.

Ils partirent marcher dehors. Dehors, ce n'était plus la chaleur étouffante de l'été, mais l'automne n'était toujours pas arrivé. Ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment de silence, avant que James ne la raccompagne chez elle. Lily du s'avouer que James avait beaucoup mûrit. Avant, il aurait trouver 56 00 façon de la flirter mais ce soir, pas une fois il ne l'avait fait.

-Je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone? Demanda-t-il, souriant avec le même sourire qu'au début de la soirée.

-Tu abuses, cela t'as pris un mois pour avoir une soirée avec moi, tu n'auras pas mon numéro de téléphone aussi facilement, dit Lily avant de se glisser chez elle.

**Voilà! C'est tout! Je sais que ce n'est pas long mais c'est exactement comme cela que je veux!**


	2. souvenirs

**Bonjour! Je suis hyper contente de toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews! Merci beaucoup! Voici un nouveau chapitre de ma petite fiction!**

_-Tu abuses, cela t'as pris un mois pour avoir une soirée avec moi, tu n'auras pas mon numéro de téléphone aussi facilement, dit Lily avant de se glisser chez elle._

-May, ce soir on se fait une petite soirée entre fille, cela te dirait? Demanda Lily alors qu'elle marchait avec son amie en direction de la garderie.

-Oui! Bonne idée! Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas soufflé un peu! Répondit May en soupirant de bonheur.

-Cool! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Je ne sais pas, on se loue des films et on parle garçons, comme à Poudlard! Bon, pas les films à Poudlard mais le bavardage sur les gars! Dit May avec un petit sourire coquin.

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire moi… Nous verrons cela ce soir! Alors rendez-vous chez moi, à 19 :00, avec les films et les chips!

-Marché conclu!

**19 :30, appartement de Lily…**

-Bon, on parle avant ou après les films?

-Pendant! Dit May en riant.

Les deux filles avaient revêtit leur pyjama et s'étaient installé dans le salon.

-Sam, il n'est pas là?

-Non, cela doit faire au moins une semaine qu'il travaille comme un fou, à se lever aux aurores et à se coucher aux petites heures du matin.

-Oh, c'est triste.

-…Oui…

-On dirait que cela ne te fait rien de ne pas le voir, dit doucement May, sachant que les amours de Lily, c'était un terrain glissant.

-Je ne sais plus de ce qu'il en est entre nous…

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Il s'est passé Potter. Il arrive comme cela et pense que cela ne fera rien. Cela me perturbe énormément, pendant ces trois dernières années, je me suis convaincu que Potter n'avait été qu'un amour passager, que rien de cet amour ne resterait après quelques mois, pourtant, si j'y pensais encore il y a deux mois… c'est que j'avais peut-être tord.

-Comme cela tu l'aimais notre James national!

-C'est bon May, qui ne le savait pas?

-Lui.

-Ouais bon, cela devait être le seul, et moi aussi…

-N'importe qui aurait pu le deviner, sauf vous, dit May prenant Lily dans ses bras.

Lily soupira doucement, pas qu'elle était toute à l'envers… juste pour se laisser aller.

-Attend moi, je vais chercher quelque chose, dit Lily en se levant prestement.

Elle revint, une boite de carton en main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda May, toute excité de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau.

Lily retira le couvercle et laissa May jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Dans ce carton se trouvaient tous ses souvenirs de Poudlard dont elle n'avait pas pu se séparer. Il y avait tout plein de photos animé un peu partout, tous plein d'objets rappelant un fait.

-Oh regarde moi cela, toutes les photos, il y en a tellement! Oh mon dieu! Tu as gardé la truquée de James!

En effet, il y avait une photo que James avait ensorcelée et on pouvait voir James et Lily, habillé en marié, s'embrassant éperdument.

-Il faut avouer qu'il a du talent, elle est bien réussit cette photo.

May avait sortit un gros paquet de photos; James flirtant avec un Lily ennuyé, Lily avec May et Aurore, son autre meilleure amie, les quatre Maraudeurs se tenant en riant, Lily tentant de montrer un sort à Peter, Sirius avec les cheveux roses (sort que James lui avait jeté), James avec les cheveux roses (Sirius s'était vengé), Lily et Remus disputant une partie d'échec avec James qui regardait jalousement Remus avec qui Lily s'entendait très bien, les trois filles vêtu de leurs robes de bal de fin d'année, une photo prise en cachette de James et Lily sur la piste de danse.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous nous avez pris en photo, dit Lily en regardant longuement la photo.

-Il fallait bien immortaliser ce moment, tu dansais avec James!

-Ouais… je m'ennui de ce temps. Je me demande ce qu'Aurore est devenue…

-Oui moi aussi, elle s'est volatilisée après l'école et elle n'est jamais réapparue, dit May en regardant un photo pas particulièrement belle des trois amies.

May avait les cheveux noir, droit, coupé aux carré, pas maquillé du tout, Aurore avec les yeux à moitié fermés, un gros bouton sur la joue droite, et Lily, ses cheveux de feu emmêlé comme jamais, les sourcils froncés.

-Je comprend que Sirius ne voulait pas de moi, fit remarquer May en lui tendant la photo.

-May! Tu étais bien mieux que cela. Disons que cette photo n'avantage personne, dit Lily en riant.

-Mais toi, même si tu avais toujours l'air de cela, James t'aurait aimé quand même.

-Sirius ne t'avait juste, pas remarqué, tu ne faisais rien pour qu'il ne te voie non plus, répliqua Lily en sortant le foulard de Griffondor.

-Tu n'avais rien fait pour que James te remarque.

-Oh lâches moi avec Potter, regarde cela, dit Lily en prenant un gros album photo.

-Oh, c'est l'album que moi et Aurore t'avons fait!

-Oui, c'est mon album préféré. Les photos sont tellement bien choisies, dit Lily en souriant.

Les deux filles se serrèrent amicalement dans leurs bras.

-Poudlard me manque, dit May en tournant furtivement les pages de l'album.

-On était si bien, protéger de tout, de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer­-Le-Nom.

-Mais nous n'étions pas protégé de la perte de proches…

Lorsqu'elle était en cinquième année, May avait perdu ses parents ainsi que ses deux petites sœurs jumelles; œuvre de Voldemort. Cela avait été très dur pour May ainsi que pour Lily qui adorait ces petites jumelles. À cause de cet incident plus que triste, May avait eut de la misère avec ses BUSES. Mais elle s'était bien reprise par la suite.

-Non c'est vrai, nous ne pouvions rien faire pour cela, outre qu'être avec toi pour t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve difficile, répondit gentiment Lily en lui frottant doucement le bras.

May lui sourit avant de grimper sur le lit.

-Alors, on les écoute ces films ou on les laisse pourrir sur la table! S'exclama-t-elle en entrant sous les couvertures du divan-lit.

Lily rit avant de mettre le premier film dans le lecteur. Elle sauta dans le lit et chatouilla un peu May avant de se calmer pour écouter le film.

-Cornedrue! Où as-tu caché ma foutu baguette! S'écria la voix de Sirius, venant de la chambre de James.

-Je ne sais pas….! Tu vas chercher vraiment longtemps dans ma chambre en tout cas! Répondit James, tout en lavant la vaisselle du souper, et du dîner, et du déjeuné, et de la journée d'avant.

-James, tu veux bien lui dire s'il te plait, dit Remus avant de partir travailler. (Il travaille de nuit au ministère)

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Sirius arriva en furie et se jeta sur James, qui riait aux éclats. Il fit semblant de le battre à mort avant de prendre un couteau à beurre qui était sur le comptoir et de le mettre contre la gorge de James, qui riait toujours.

-Alors, si tu ne veux pas mourir, tu vas me dire elle est où cette baguette, dit le sexy noir en foudroyant James du regard.

-Jamais, j'aime mieux mourir, déclara James avant de lui prendre rapidement le couteau et de le jeter à travers la pièce avant de changer la situation; c'était maintenant lui qui était assis sur le ventre de Sirius, lui tenant fermement les épaules au sol.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, le pauvre petit chien est sans défense, se moqua James en riant, gorge déployé.

-Je peux faire cela! S'exclama Sirius avant de foutre deux claques sur les joues de James.

Il profita de ce moment d'inattention de la part de James pour se défaire de son emprise puis il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son ami qui s'était retourné. Sirius lui subtilisa sa baguette.

-Accio baguette! S'exclama Sirius.

La baguette qu'il avait entre les mains lui sauta au visage. James se mit à rire comme un dément.

-Pas cette baguette, idiot! Cria-t-il à la baguette de James. Accio MA baguette!

Cette fois fut la bonne, la baguette arriva de la chambre de Peter avant que Sirius ne l'attrape.

-Enfin! S'exclama-t-il en se relevant. J'avoue que je n'aurais pas osé aller dans la chambre de Peter… dit Sirius en grimaçant.

-Il est rendu très étrange Peter. Il n'est plus jamais là…

-Ouais…

**Voilà! C'est mon nouveau chapitre!**


	3. Belle Soirée

**Bonjour! Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Merci encore à tout ceux qui me review!**

Chapitre 3 :

Presque un mois avait passé depuis que May était allé dormir chez Lily.

-Il reste deux jours! S'exclama May en arrivant à la garderie.

-Avant quoi! Demanda Lily.

-Avant que je parte au Mexique! J'ai tellement hâte de revoir mon amie qui m'attend là-bas! Répondit May en lui faisant un gros sourire.

-J'avais oublié, tu vas me laisser toute seule ici, avec les attaques de Potter.

-Ho, avoue que ça te plait qu'il vienne te voir comme ça à tous les matins, rigola May en lui donnant un tape amicale sur le bras.

Lily lui lança un faux regard noir.

-Je ne suis pas très intelligente, j'ai accepté d'aller chez lui ce soir…

-Chez lui! Mon dieu!

-Mais c'est qu'il attend un appel très important pour une mission!

-Vous auriez pu vous reprendre après!

-Son appel est pour savoir il part à quelle heure demain…

-Ha… ok.

La journée passa relativement vite puis vint le temps de se préparer. Elle s'habilla d'un simple jeans taille basse puis d'une camisole blanche avec un veston noir.

Elle suivit les indications de James pour se rendre chez lui. Elle arriva devant un petit bloc appartement; exactement comme il l'avait décrit. Elle entra puis appuya sur le chiffre 292.

-Oui? Fit une voix entrecoupée.

-C'est Lily, répondit-elle.

Un bip assez long retentit, lui indiquant que la porte était débarrée. Elle monta rapidement au deuxième étage, James l'attendait dans le couloir, accoté contre le cadre de porte.

-Le numéro n'est pas écrit sur la porte, ni sur celle d'en face, expliqua-t-il en la faisant entrer.

C'était assez mignon comme appartement mais on pouvait voir que c'était des gars qui habitaient ici, que des décorations de garçons. À gauche, il y avait la cuisine ainsi qu'un îlot qui servait à la fois pour préparer la nourriture (bien qu'il y ait d'autres comptoirs) et il servait aussi de table. À droite, il y avait le salon. Il y avait quatre marches à descendre pour s'y rendre. Un énorme écran plasma servait de télévision. Il y avait un beau divan en cuir devant la télévision, contre le petit mur qui se formait à côté des quelques marches.

-C'est assez grand comme appartement.

-Oui, disons que nous sommes tombé sur le meilleur endroit pour nous.

-Vous êtes les quatre Maraudeurs ici? Voulu s'informer Lily.

-Ouais, mais disons qu'on est plutôt trois, Peter n'est jamais là…

-Ha.

-Installe toi, tu veux quelque chose à boire? Demanda James, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Je vais seulement prendre un verre d'eau s'il te plait.

James revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un verre d'eau et une bière.

-Alors euh, tu pars combien de temps en mission? Demanda Lily, cherchant un sujet de conversation.

-On ne peut jamais le dire mais ça devrait être environ une semaine, répondit James en souriant.

-Et, où c'est?

-Au Canada. Pratiquement où j'habitais il y a quelques mois.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti là-bas après Poudlard? Au départ, tout le monde à qui je parlais ne savait pas tu étais où. Ils croyaient que tu me l'aurais dit. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu me l'aurais dit…

-Les autres Maraudeurs le savait. Il fallait s'adresser à la bonne personne. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de voir un autre pays. Et ensuite je voulais retourner à la maison, j'en avais assez d'être loin de tout le monde, même si je m'étais fait des amis là-bas, répondit James tout en sirotant sa bière.

-Oui je comprend, moi aussi je suis parti en voyage, mais moi je suis allé en Australie.

-C'était bien l'Australie?

-Oui…

Ils parlèrent ainsi un bon moment. Lily avait décidé de prendre un verre de vin, un seul puisqu'elle savait que l'alcool faisait facilement effet sur elle. Le téléphone sonna.

-Oh mon appel.

James partit parler dans sa chambre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Alors?

-je pars demain matin, à sept heures.

Ils mangèrent un bon poulet que James avait concocté.

-Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais, dit Lily alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée d'un deuxième verre de vin.

-Il y bien des choses que tu ne connais pas de moi, répondit James en remplissant le verre de vin de Lily.

-Ho non non arrête! S'exclama Lily en mettant sa main sur son verre. J'en ai bu assez!

-Ha ok, désolé je ne savais pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne te l'avais pas dit, répondit Lily en souriant toujours.

James répondit à son tour, puis desservi la table.

-Tu sais quoi James? J'ai envie de prendre une marche, pour digérer, dit Lily en se levant.

-Comme tu veux, répondit James en enfilant une veste.

Il lui tendit son veston et sentit qu'elle était un peu éméchée, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pas pris beaucoup d'alcool. Peut-être l'était-il lui aussi, il avait bu deux fois plus qu'elle. Ils marchaient dehors, tout en parlant de tout et de rien. L'air s'était refroidit, les feuilles tombaient des arbres. Tout en jetant de furtifs regard à James, elle se rendit compte que sa barbe avait poussé d'au moins un centimètre.

-Tu te gardes au chaud? Demanda Lily en riant.

-Quoi! De quoi tu parles? Répondit celui-ci, ignorant totalement de quoi elle parlait.

- Ta barbe! Elle pousse beaucoup.

-Ho! Mon dieu je n'avais tellement aucune idée où tu allais comme cela toi! Rigola James en passant une main sur sa barbe. Et bien disons que je n'ai pas envie de la couper, c'est trop long.

Lily rigola un peu avant de s'asseoir sur un banc, près d'un parc.

-Ça te vas bien, dit simplement Lily, invitant James à s'asseoir avec elle.

-Et bien merci.

Lily fut bien vite congelé alors ils décidèrent de rentrer. Au retour, James passa un bras autour des épaules de Lily.

-Pour te réchauffé, ajouta-t-il sous le regard reprocheur de Lily.

Il alla porter Lily chez elle.

-Ho j'ai oublié ma sacoche chez toi! S'exclama-t-elle, je ne l'ai pas pris pour aller marcher.

Ils repartirent chez James. Alors qu'ils marchaient, James reluquait Lily. Elle était diablement belle. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour sur le champ. Le jeune homme inspira profondément puis mit ses deux mains dans ses poches. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement. James lui ouvrit la porte d'en bas, puis celle de l'appartement. Lily marcha tranquillement jusqu'au salon où elle croyait que son sac à main serait.

Elle sentit deux bras fort s'enrouler autour d'elle pour la retourner. Deux lèvres pulpeuses se posèrent sur les siennes, l'embrassant fougueusement. Elle détacha la chemise de James, répondant à ses baisers insistants. Elle lui retira sa chemise, laissant ses fins doigts se promener sur le torse de James. Celui-ci lui enleva sa camisole. C'est lorsque James posa une main sur sa poitrine qu'elle se réveilla. Elle se recula en secouant la tête. Elle attrapa la camisole qu'il avait laissé tombé par terre puis la remit prestement. Elle respirait extrêmement vite.

-Non, non…. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée James, dit-elle avant d'attraper sa sacoche puis son veston. Elle s'en alla vers la porte mais James lui prit doucement la main.

-Je suis désolé Lily, je me suis laissé emporté, ne m'en veux pas.

Lily lui jeta un regard de détresse, voulant dire de rien dire de plus, de peut qu'elle ne puisse tenir à son désir qui avait grimpé en une seconde. Elle fila rapidement, essayant de se calmer. Elle s'arrêta au café du coin pour voir de quoi elle avait l'air. Son rouge à lèvres était étendu partout autour de sa bouche. Elle s'empressa de nettoyer tout cela avant de rentrer à la maison; il était près de minuit.

Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte, Sam arriva derrière elle.

-Je peux savoir où tu étais? Demanda-t-il d'une voix insistante.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'étais partie souper chez un ami, répondit Lily en s'en allant à leur chambre.

-UN ami? Et il ne s'est rien passé! Comment est-ce que je peux te croire?

-Quoi? Tu penses que je te trompe? Non mais tu délires!S'exclama Lily avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, empêchant Sam d'entrer dans la chambre.

-Lily laisse moi entrer.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Pendant un long moment, il lui parla de l'autre côté de la porte, mais devant le silence de Lily, il due se résigner à dormir sur le divan.

**Voilà! Un nouveau chapitre! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé un review! C'est-à-dire hedwige09, anne-laure0617, Rebecca-Black, twinzie, SusyBones, virg05. J'aimerais bien me rendre à 10 alors tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction, envoyer moi un petit review! Même minuscule! Cela me fait plaisir!**


	4. trahison

**Bonjour! Merci vraiment à tous ceux qui m'envoie un review!**

Chapitre 4: Trahison

Deux jours passèrent et Lily ne cessait de penser à James, à la façon insistante mais en même temps si douce de l'embrasser, ses mains glissant le long de tout son corps, les frissons qu'elle avait ressentit. Elle ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Elle n'en avait pas même parlé à May, qui était parti hier pour son voyage. Lily n'avait pas voulu qu'elle se torture avec cela, elle lui en parlerait à son retour. Il y avait une grande tension entre Lily et Sam depuis leur dispute. Lily rentrait tard le soir, passant une grande partie de son temps à la bibliothèque près son l'appartement et au café du coin.

Il était passé minuit et le café fermait ses portes alors elle décida de rentrer chez elle. D'un pas lent, elle monta l'escalier et entra chez elle. De drôles de bruits provenaient de la chambre, des sons qu'elle ne devrait normalement pas entendre lorsqu'elle n'était pas là. Elle ouvrit prestement la porte et vit Sam avec une autre fille. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. La porte claqua contre le mur, ce qui avertit les deux amants de l'arrivée de Lily. Sam se leva prestement et enfila un simple caleçon avant d'aller voir Lily qui était reparti.

-Lily attend ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!S'exclama-t-il en lui prenant le bras.

Elle tira rapidement sur son bras en disant :

-Tu ne me touches pas! C'est certain que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, tu jouais aux cartes avec cette fille!

Cette fille en question arriva en arrière de Sam et le poussa le plus fort qu'elle pouvait, lui foutu une claque au visage.

-T'ES QU'UN SALAUD! TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT! Faut avouer que je n'aurais pas voulu de toi si tu aurais été pris! Je te hais! Tu ne me reverra plus je te le promets! S'écria-t-elle avant de partir prestement, s'excusant auprès de Lily ignorant totalement que Sam avait une petite amie.

Avant qu'elle ne parte Lily la retint.

-Je peux te parler deux secondes? En privé, ajouta-t-elle avant de l'entraîner dans la chambre où elle constata que toutes ces choses avaient disparu.

Elle ferma la porte puis se tourna vers la fille.

-Tu me le jures que tu ne savais pas que je sortais avec lui? Demanda Lily.

-Oui, je te le jure, c'est la première fois que je venais ici même si… La jeune femme se tu, croyant en avoir dit trop.

-Même si quoi?

-Non rien. Désolé je ne voulais pas dire cela.

-Même si quoi? Dis le moi. S'il te plait, je ne vais rien te faire, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne savais pas.

-Même si cela fait environ un mois et demie que l'on se voit…

-Ha d'accord, merci de me l'avoir dit, tu peux y aller, répondit Lily, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

La jeune femme s'excusa encore puis partie. Lily empoigna un sac à dos puis mit quelques chandails, des sous-vêtements et un pantalon avant de prendre son veston ressemblant à celui d'un aviateur puis sortit de la chambre. Sam essaya de la retenir.

-Je t'en supplies laisse moi t'expliquer.

-Je n'ai aucunement envie de t'écouter, salaud, laisse moi tranquille, je vais revenir pour ramasser mes affaires, lorsque je me serrai calmer, dit Lily avant de filer.

Elle marcha dans la rue, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, les yeux rougis. Elle enfila son veston puis alla s'asseoir sur un banc de parc.

« Où vais-je aller? May est partie en voyage pour encore un long moment, je n'ai personne sur qui compter. »

Un visage lui vint à l'esprit. Elle tenta de se persuader que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se leva puis partit d'un pas plus décidé vers une destination maintenant connue. Elle poussa la porte menant au vestibule puis appuya sur le numéro 292.

-Oui? Qui c'est? Demanda une voix éraillée et endormie.

-C'est Lily, laisse moi monter Sirius s'il te plait.

-Lily! Bonjour! Je suis désolé James est parti en mission, il ne revient que dans environ une semaine, répondit celui-ci.

-Je sais.

La porte se débarra. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre puis vit Sirius se tenant devant la porte d'entrer.

-La porte n'a pas de numéro, ni…

-Celle d'en face, je sais, répondit Lily les larmes toujours aux yeux. J'aurais besoin que tu me rende un petit servie, s'il te plait.

-Mais bien sur Lily! Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda Sirius la faisant entrer dans l'appartement.

Juste à l'idée d'en parler, elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Sirius la prit dans ses bras, comme un grand frère l'aurait fait.

-Pleure pas Lily-Jolie, ça va aller, raconte moi, dit-il d'une voix douce qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

-Sam… Sam me trompe, depuis un mois et demi, laissa tomber Lily avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Sirius comprit que Sam devait être son copain. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Aucun homme n'avait le droit de faire cela à aucune fille, encore moins à celle qui faisait battre le cœur de son frère de cœur. Même s'il était frivole dans son adolescence, même encore un peu en ce moment, il avait toujours été franc avec ses petites copines. C'était la pire chose au monde, tromper quelqu'un.

-Je pourrais dormir ici cette nuit? Lui demanda Lily, suivit d'un bâillement.

-Mais bien sur Lily, tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux. Tu peux prendre la chambre de James pendant qu'il n'est pas là. Je ne crois pas que ça le dérangera.

Lily se serra encore un peu plus fort contre Sirius puis le laissa.

-Tu te lève te bonne heure le matin? Demanda-t-elle, déroutant Sirius qui ne voyait pas où était le rapport.

-Heu… oui, pourquoi?

- J'aimerais que tu appelles à mon travail pour dire que je n'irai pas travailler, d'accord?

-Oui bien sur Lily, répondit Sirius en lui souriant tendrement. Vas dormir maintenant.

-Oh heu Sirius? Demanda Lily alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre de James.

-Oui?

-Je n'ai pas de pyjama, tu voudrais bien me prêter quelque chose s'il te plait?

-Oui bien sur Lily-Jolie, répondit Sirius en riant.

Sirius entra dans sa chambre puis revint avec un t-shirt noir avec le signe du groupe ACDC dessus et un boxer.

-Je ne l'ai jamais mit, il est trop petit pour moi, répondit-il en lui tendant le tout, ça te va?

-Oui, c'est parfait, merci!

Lily lui laissa le numéro sur le comptoir puis elle prit son sac à dos et alla dans la chambre de James. Elle se changea puis se glissa sous les couvertures froides. Malgré l'immense fatigue qu'elle ressentait, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, cela sentait trop James. Cela lui faisait penser lorsqu'ils avaient eut ce moment d'égarement. Comment réagirait-il en sachant que depuis une semaine, elle dormait dans son lit, elle squattait son appartement parce qu'elle était partit de chez elle. Et Sirius, cela faisait depuis Poudlard qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé, et disons qu'ils n'étaient pas en très bon terme et voila que se soir, elle avait découvert un grand frère en lui, comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Il lui avait déjà trouvé un surnom assez intime pour des personnes qui se connaissent à peine.

Malgré tout, elle fini par s'endormir pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain après midi. Elle se leva, les cheveux en bataille. Elle sortit de la chambre et plissa les yeux devant le soleil aveuglant qui entrait dans l'appartement. Elle vit Sirius, assis à la table et raturant un papier.

-Bonjour, lui dit-elle, le faisant sursauter.

-Oh mon dieu que tu m'as fait peur! Ne refais jamais cela Lily-Jolie t'as compris! S'exclama-t-il en se levant, tu as faim?

-Assez oui, qu'est-ce que je pourrais me faire à manger? Répondit Lily-Jolie en question, tout en riant.

-Rien, c'est moi qui prépare! Il faut bien accueillir ses invités! Alors que veux-tu? Je te fais ce que tu veux!

-Oh Sirius c'est vraiment gentil. Mais tu sais je suis capable toute seule.

-Je n'en doute pas, seulement, j'ai envie de me changer les idées alors voila ce que je vais faire. Ho je sais! Je vais te faire un déjeuné surprise!

-Si tu veux… merci, dit Lily tout en s'affaissant sur une chaise.

-Mais ça me fait plaisir Lily-Jolie! Mais tu ne peux pas t'asseoir là parce que tu vas voir ce que je prépare, vas au salon ou dans une chambre, dit Sirius se postant dans la cuisine les mains sur les hanches.

Lily éclata de rire puis alla s'asseoir au salon puis alluma la télévision. Sirius était vraiment cool, il lui avait fait oublier sa soirée d'hier, en fait tout, elle vivait en ce moment même, ne pensant à rien d'autre. Il prenait soin d'elle comme un grand frère.

C'est ainsi que la semaine passa. Lily allait travailler puis le soir, Sirius était toujours là. Il lui faisait à souper. Remus l'avait vu le premier soir, en revenant de travailler. Il ne l'avait pas entendu pendant la nuit et il était partit tôt le matin. Ça ne lui dérangeait en aucun point que Lily reste avec eux quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que May ne revienne. À Poudlard Remus s'entendait bien avec la jeune femme, les deux étant préfets.

Lily appréhendait le moment où James reviendrait, ce qui était imminent. Chaque nuit, elle avait de plus en plus de misère à dormir, ce qu'elle cachait naturellement aux garçons. Et en plus qu'elle devrait bientôt retourner chez elle pour prendre ses affaires. Elle savait maintenant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle ne puisse retourner vivre avec Sam. Sa confiance en lui s'était totalement évaporée. Elle avait envie de se retrouver dans les bras réconfortant de James, d'avoir sa douce odeur l'envahir.

-Alors Lily, encore perdu dans tes pensées, rigola Remus alors qu'il rentrait de travailler.

-En, quoi? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Non rien, répondit-il en soupirant, souriant tout de même.

Il partit à sa chambre mais Lily le suivit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Insista-t-elle.

-Je disais des blagues. C'était sans importance. J'ai seulement dit que tu étais encore perdu dans tes pensais et tu n'as pas entendu parce que tu étais dans la lune. C'était comique, c'est tout, répondit Remus en riant.

-Ha… tout ça pour ça… je me suis levé pour rien! S'exclama Lily en se laissant tomber sur le lit du bel homme blond

-Tu as peur de quand James va revenir, je me trompe? Demanda soudainement Remus.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes cela? Répondit Lily par une autre question.

-Vous saurez qu'on ne répond pas à une question par une autre question mademoiselle.

Lily rit un peu avant de reprendre constance.

-Oui… j'ai assez peur à vrai dire…

-Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur, il ne va pas te faire de mal tu sais!

-Je sais bien! Seulement, je me demande comment il va réagir quand il va savoir que ça fait une semaine que je dors dans son lit…

-Que veux-tu qu'il fasse? Ça ne va certainement pas le déranger parce que si tu n'avais pas remarqué, et bien il t'aime.

-…

-Allez Lily, n'aies pas peur, nous sommes avec toi, et puis de toute façon ça va bien se passer, il n'y a aucune peur à avoir.

Lily le regarda un instant puis lui fit un beau sourire.

-Merci Remus, je vais aller acheter quelques petites affaires pour le souper, tu sais pourquoi Sirius n'est pas là?

-Il est parti pour une mini mission hyper urgente, il n'a eut que le temps de me le dire avant de partir, il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il s'excusait s'il ne t'avais pas dit au revoir. Il va revenir dans environ deux jours, répondit Remus, un peu honteux de l'avoir oublié.

-Tu avais oublié de me le dire! Remus! S'exclama Lily avant de lui lancer un oreiller.

Elle partit avant qu'il ne se venge et lui cria qu'elle allait revenait tout à l'heure.

* * *

-Ouais et bien c'était vraiment bon Lily, commenta Remus tout en prenant une gorgée de vin.

Lily leur avait fait des poitrines de poulet avec du riz et une belle salade.

-Merci, ce n'était pas très compliqué, répondit Lily.

Ils discutèrent toute la soirée puis Lily alla se coucher, crevée. Remus resta à écouter un peu la télévision. Il décida d'aller se coucher, environ une heure plus tard lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte. James lui sauta dessus en riant.

-LUNARD! Oh mon dieu que je me suis ennuyé de vous! Demanda-t-il, extrêmement heureux d'être de retour chez lui.

-Pas si fort! Tu vas la réveiller!

-Réveiller qui? Sirius! Tu crois que j'ai peur de cette crapule, non ça ne peut pas être Patmol puisque c'est « la »… Et puis, il est où Sirius?

-Il est parti faire une petite mission, il revient demain. Il était tout triste de ne pas pouvoir la faire avec toi, répondit Remus, parlant assez bas.

-Mais tu vas me dire qui est là? Sirius a ramené une fille ici? Ou toi peut-être? Qui c'est?

-Vas voir par toi-même, ho mais avant, sois certain que ce n'est aucun de nous qui ne l'avons amené ici, je te jure, elle te racontera elle-même demain.

-D'accord… mais elle est où?

-Dans ton lit.

-Quoi? Tu as permis à une fille que je ne connais pas de dormir dans MA chambre?

-Tu la connais, vas donc voit et arrête de te poser toutes ces questions!

James fronça les sourcils puis alla à sa chambre. Il ne voyait rien puisque la lumière était éteinte mais il voyait bien une forme dans le lit. Il s'approcha doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller. La jeune femme endormie se retourna et James retint un cri de stupeur. Lily était couché dans son lit. Son lit à lui. Elle dormait. Les yeux ronds, il sortit et regarda Remus, l'interrogeant du regard.

**Voilà! C'est fini! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Merci pour tous les beaux reviews!**


	5. Ah l'amour

**Bonjour! Je suis de retour avec un autre chapitre! J'espère que ça va vous plaire!**

Chapitre 5:

Lily s'éveilla doucement. Un rayon de soleil avait percé le rideau et lui tombait juste devant les yeux. Elle se leva tranquillement et se frotta les yeux. Comme c'était bien d'être samedi et de ne pas travailler. La jeune femme sortit de la chambre et cria un bon matin à Remus.

Aucune réponse.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon et entendit des éclats de rire. Ce n'était pas normal, à moins que Remus ne rigole avec lui-même. En débouchant au bout du petit couloir, une tête aux cheveux ébouriffés comme tout se tourna vers elle. Lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux chocolat, elle se sentit ridiculement nue dans le boxer de Sirius. Elle vit ben que son regard se promenait sur ses longues jambes. Les yeux écarquillés, elle le regarda se lever à la suite de Remus. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il reviendrait pendant la nuit, même si elle savait que son retour était imminent.

-Bon matin Lily, répondit James avec un large sourire.

Il n'avait pas l'air surpris de la voir ici, en petite tenue disons le.

-Heu… bonjour…

-J'avais hâte que tu te réveilles, Remus n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi ça fait une semaine que tu es ici.

-Ha…

Ce rappel lui mina le moral pendant un moment. Elle devrait bien aller chercher ses affaires bientôt. Et aller chez May aussi.

-Bonjour Lily, j'espère que tu as bien dormi, je tenais compagnie à James en attendant que tu te réveilles. Maintenant que tu es levée, je peux aller prendre ma douche, à tout à l'heure, dit Remus avant de filer à la salle de bain.

Lily alla rapidement à la cuisine pour se faire à déjeuner.

-Et alors, pourquoi es-tu ici? Demanda James, prenant place à la table.

-Disons que j'ai eu une petite… non grosse dispute avec mon ….ex petit ami.

-Ex? Ton ex est revenu te voir?

-Non en fait c'est lui que tu connaissais comme mon copain et bien… ce ne l'est plus.

-Que s'est-il passé?

James, alors que Lily lui expliquait ce qui se passait, était épris de deux sentiments contradictoires. Il était extrêmement enragé contre son ex copain. Il n'arrivait pas qu'il ait pu lui faire ça, à elle, à Lily. En même temps, il jubilait, sa Lily était enfin libre. Il allait pouvoir la conquérir, remarque, ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle soit prise qui l'avait arrêté.

-Il a osé te faire ça! S'exclama-t-il en regardant Lily qui prenait place à la table avec deux rôties.

Lily rougit et baissa la tête. Elle était gênée de parler de ça avec James, alors qu'elle n'avait rien ressentit de tel en le disant à Sirius ou alors à Remus.

-Et… tu vas retourner là-bas?

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention en tout cas, je dois tout de même aller chercher mes affaires. Je vais y aller lorsque May va revenir de vacances, d'ailleurs, dès qu'elle reviendra je vais vous laisser, j'ai déjà assez usé de votre hospitalité, répondit Lily, gênée de rester ainsi chez quatre garçons.

-Tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça moi, répliqua rapidement James avec un large sourire.

-Je n'en doute pas, souffla Lily.

Il y eut un silence gênant qu'aucun des deux adultes ne savais combler.

-Euh… tu sais pour l'autre jour… commença Lily, le visage couleur pivoine.

-Oui? Répondit-il rapidement.

-Et bien... euh… je voulais te dire que… et bien…

-Alors? Vous vous êtes trouvé de quoi à dire? S'exclama Remus en entrant dans la cuisine.

Les deux jeunes gens détournèrent le regard, tous deux écarlates.

-Je crois que ça veut dire oui, dit Remus en riant. Je vais vous laisser seul alors, à moins que je vienne de briser un silence embarrassant. Je mange et je m'en vais de toute façon.

Lily se leva prestement.

-De toute façon j'ai à faire. Bye Remus, bye James, dit Lily son regard s'attardant sur James.

Elle fila hors de l'appartement mais fut rapidement rattrapé par quelqu'un qui lui prit doucement mais fermement le bras. Elle se tourna pour apercevoir James, la regardant intensément.

-Que voulais-tu dire tantôt? Lui demanda-t-il, le visage près du sien.

Lily sentait ses battements de cœur accélérer. Son visage devenait rouge, elle avait les mains moites.

-J'ai à faire James, souffla-t-elle, détournant le regard.

-Dis mois, je t'en supplie, ça ne devrait pas être long…. Non?

Elle lui jeta un court regard avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa bien aimée, répondant avidement à son baiser. Lily se sentait aux prises de sentiments contradictoires. Elle était aux anges mais elle était tout de même mal alaise. Oh et puis tant pis pour l'aise. Elle s'abandonna totalement à ce baiser si délicieux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, se fut à regret.

-Je voulais te dire que j'avais adoré, murmura Lily, la bouche toujours contre celle de James.

-Moi aussi j'ai adoré, mais je ne m'en rappelle plus trop… Mentit-il, sachant fort bien que Lily savait qu'il mentait.

-Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire?

-Avec plaisir!

Lily s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Puis, James la regarda avec un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à faire toi, en petite tenue qui plus est? Lui demanda-t-il, amusé.

Lily baissa le regard vers sa tenue; un boxer et en t-shirt de Sirius. Elle leva son regard vers James et rougit en secouant la tête. Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, sous le regard amusé de Remus.

-Et bien, c'est Sirius qui va être triste d'avoir manqué ça, le début de votre relation, dit-il avec un petit air enjoué.

James éclata de rire alors que Lily rougissait intensément.

-Je suis de retour! Bonjour les amis!S'écria Sirius en entrant dans l'appartement, au beau milieu de la nuit. Est-ce que Lily est encore ici?

Il aperçu une tête rousse sortit de la chambre de James, avec des petits yeux, voir qui venait la déranger dans son sommeil. Quand elle vit qui c'était, elle sourit et alla le prendre dans ses bras.

-James n'est pas encore revenu? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui il est là, pourquoi?

-Parce que tu viens de sortit de sa chambre, fit remarquer Sirius un sourcil haussé.

Lily baissa les yeux et rougie.

-Vous êtes ensemble!S'exclama Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras et en la faisant tourner.

-Sirius calme toi, dit Lily en riant. Je viens tout de même de me réveiller et j'aimerais bien être capable de dormir le reste de la nuit.

-Oui oui…maman, dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire innocent. Bon vas dormir maintenant, tu me raconteras ça demain avec Jamesie.

-Oui…papa, répondit-elle avant de filer dans la chambre.

Avant d'entrer, elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

_Un mois plus tard…_

James sentit Lily sortir du lit, le privant de sa chaleur.

-Où vas-tu? Grogna-t-il.

-À la salle de bain, rendort toi, répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Elle fila à la salle de bain, inquiète. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle aurait du avoir ses menstruations et ça l'empêchait de dormir. Elle alla la toilette pour voir si ça avait commencé.

Non.

Elle décida d'en finir et d'aller chercher un test de grossesse. C'était peu probable parce que pour le moment James et elle se protégeaient. Ils n'étaient pas près à avoir un bébé ensemble. Et ils ne l'avaient fait que peu de fois. Après tout, ça ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Elle retourna à la chambre, s'habilla et fila à la pharmacie, ouverte toute la nuit. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle était assise sur la toilette et attendait le résultat.

Oui.

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux. Oui. Elle était enceinte. Oui. Elle avait un petit bébé dans son ventre. C'était peut-être précoce mais elle n'avait pas du tout le goût de s'en séparer. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle avait une petite Lily ou un petit James dans son ventre. La jeune femme retourna dans la chambre et tenta de réveiller James.

-Lily, je suis fatigué, tu ne peux pas me le dire demain? Demanda-t-il avec une voix extrêmement endormie.

-Non ça ne peut pas attendre alors réveilles toi, immédiatement, dit Lily fâchée.

Elle en savait pas pourquoi mais ça la frustrait au plus haut point que James ne porte pas attention à elle.

Il se redressa dans le lit, la couverture tombant sur ses hanches. Il la fixa, le regard interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Il y a que tu ne m'écoute pas alors que je veux te dire quelque chose de très important, voilà ce que j'ai, répondit Lily.

-Je t'écoute maintenant Lily, alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

Lily le regarda dans les yeux et sourit. Elle le prit dans ses bras, heureuse qu'il porte son attention. James était plus que surpris de ce changement brusque d'émotion.

-Je vais avoir un bébé, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

James la prit par les épaules et la recula, pour voir son visage.

-Quoi? C'est vrai? Et… tu vas le garder? Demanda-t-il avant de laisser paraître ses émotions.

-Moi je veux le garder, répondit Lily, attendant une réaction de James, qui vint rapidement.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un énorme sourire puis il parsema Lily de petits baisers.

-Oh ma Lily, je t'aime, je t'adore, je veux être le reste de ma vie avec toi, dit James, la regardant dans les yeux. Je n'ai rien pour te le demander mais je suis pris de court. Veux-tu m'épouser?

Les yeux se Lily se mirent à briller dans la noirceur de la chambre.

-Oui je le veux, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

James la serra très fort contre lui. En une nuit, ils étaient fiancés et il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte.

-Je t'aime mon amour, murmura-t-il, embrassant ses cheveux.

**Et voilà! Je suis tellement désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, c'est que j'avais beaucoup de contrainte alors je n'avais pas le temps… Désolé! Je vais envoyer le prochain chapitre beaucoup plus rapidement. Je vais faire cinq autre chapitre je crois, pour en faire dix en tout. **


	6. mariage et rencontre ou retrouvaille!

**Bonjour! Je me suis rendu compte que le dernier chapitre date d'il y a presque un mois! Je suis vraiment désolé! Alors j'en envoie un maintenant! Il me reste deux chapitre a cette fic environ… je me suis rendu compte que j'avais avancé un peu trop vite peu être…. En tout cas c'est l'avant dernier chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 6

James, debout devant l'autel, regardait l'allée blanche d'où venait d'apparaître sa déesse: Lily. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche comme neige, sans manche. Un petit ventre gonflé perçait sous le tissu du ventre. De petites émeraudes parsemaient le sommet de la robe. Un grand voile recouvrait ses cheveux roux relevé en une coiffure magnifique.

Au son de la musique nuptiale, Lily remonta l'allée, la gorge serrée. James se tenait devant l'autel, droit et fier. Il avait le plus beau sourire du monde aux lèvres. Dans son habit blanc, il était magnifique. Il avait une fleur de lys accroché au veston. Lily sourit en voyant qu'il avait tenté de s'aplatir les cheveux, sans vraiment un grand succès.

La mariée arriva devant son fiancé Un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. C'est ainsi que se déroula le mariage de James et Lily; dans la joie et l'émotion des parents qui pleuraient de joie. Même le père de Lily, un homme assez réservé, avait les yeux brillants.

* * *

- Monsieur James Potter, acceptez vous pour épouse mademoiselle Lily Evans, de l'aimer et la chérir pour le reste de votre vie, dans l'amour et la tendresse, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? Demanda finalement le prêtre.

-Oui je le veux, répondit James d'une voix rauque, pleine d'émotions.

-Et vous mademoiselle Lily Evans, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux monsieur James Potter, de l'aimer et le chérir pour le reste de votre vie, dans l'amour et la tendresse, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? Répéta le prêtre.

-Oui je le veux, répondit Lily d'une petite voix.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

James prit Lily dans le cou et l'embrassa avec fougue et passion. Lily ne se fit pas prier non plus.

Un éclair d'applaudissement s'éleva de l'assemblée. Les maraudeurs arrivèrent les premiers pour prendre les mariés dans leurs bras.

-Hé Cornedrue, t'es marié mon vieux! Marié! Tu imagines?

-Non je n'imagine pas! Répondit James en riant, serrant sa belle Lily contre lui.

-Hé! S'exclama Lily en le regardant.

Son petit sourire, ses pommettes rouges ainsi que ses grands yeux rieurs eurent raison de lui. Il fut « obligé » de l'embrasser.

-Ce que je t'aime toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-elle en lui faisant un large sourire.

-Oh moi aussi je t'aime! S'exclama une autre voix hystérique à côté d'eux.

-Patmol la ferme! Répondit Le dit Cornedrue en riant.

Une jeune femme arriva de derrière Sirius et sauta dans les bras de Lily.

-May! S'écria Lily en lui rendant la caresse.

-Hé Fleur de Lys! T'es mariée ma vieille! Mariée! Tu imagines?

-C'est ma phrase ça! S'exclama Sirius.

May se retourna comme sur un dix sous. Elle n'avait jamais revu Sirius depuis Poudlard. Il était encore plus sexy. Il avait une petite repousse de barbe.

Sirius la contempla, elle était belle. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots qui lui venaient en tête. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu à Poudlard.

-Tu… euh… tu veux venir… si tu veux… prendre un verre? Lui demanda-t-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il bégayait devant une fille.

-Oui, répondit-elle avec une petite voix.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le bar, ayant totalement oublié leurs amis.

-Et bien, en voila deux faits pour aller ensemble, commenta Remus, regardant son ami perdre tous ses moyen devant l'amie de Lily, qui rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Oui, ça c'est certain, ajouta Lily, se collant contre son mari.

Il serra son emprise sur elle, sentant son odeur.

-Et toi Remus, c'est pour quand? Rigola James.

Remus soupira avant de pousser gentiment son ami. Puis, il parti chercher quelque chose au buffet.

* * *

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu à Poudlard, c'est normal? Demanda Sirius, absorbé par May.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est normal mais j'y étais, je me faisais discrète, répondit-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Il la trouvait belle quand elle rougissait. Il lui fit un sourire, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir encore plus.

-J'arrive pas à croire que je ne t'avais jamais vu…

* * *

-Oh ma belle Lily, je t'adore. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a quatre ans, tu me détestais… en fait… il y a pas même un an tu me détestais encore!S'exclama James en riant.

-Je ne te détestais plus, j'étais confuse, vraiment, répondit Lily en l'embrassant.

Quelqu'un lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule.

-Lily? Demanda une jeune femme.

La concernée se retourna et pris quelque secondes avant de réaliser qui se tenait devant elle.

-Aurore! S'écria-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Oh mon dieu! Où étais-tu? On se demandait tellement ce qui était arrivé avec toi, dit Lily en la détaillant un peu plus.

Elle avait bien sur changé, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, ses cheveux étaient devenu brun, qui étaient noir avant, son visage avait beaucoup mûri. Tout pour le mieux.

-C'est une bien longue histoire, je te la raconterai plus tard, est-ce que tu es encore en contact avec May.

-Mais bien sur, répondit Lily en souriant, elle est juste là, ajouta-t-elle en la montrant.

-Elle a l'air bien occupé, je vais aller lui parler plus tard.

-Bonne idée, oh Aurore, je te présente James Potter, mon joli mari, dit Lily en se collant contre celui-ci.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, rigola-t-elle, et comme elle vient de le dire, je m'appelle Aurore, ajouta-t-elle en tendant sa main à James.

Celui-ci la saisit en la saluant.

-Oui je me rappelle de toi à Poudlard, tu étais dans l'équipe de Quidditch, se rappela James.

-Ouais c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Disons que je n'étais pas la meilleur.

-Tu devais être très bonne pour être dans l'équipe.

-Peut-être… ça fait vraiment longtemps…

-Ouais…

Aurore regarda un peu autour en quête d'une autre personne à surprendre. Puisqu'elle ne vit personne qu'elle ne connaissait, elle félicita encore les mariés avant d'aller au buffet. Elle se prit une petite assiette de salade avant qu'un jeune homme ne la bouscule, faisant tomber du même coup la salade par terre.

-Oh excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolé, dit celui-ci, honteux.

-Ce n'est pas grave, il faut croire qu'il ne fallait pas que j'en mange, rigola Aurore.

Le jeune homme rigola avec elle. Plus elle le regardait, plus il lui disait quelque chose. Elle se rappelait l'avoir vu quelque part. Mais où, c'était un vrai mystère. Lorsque celui-ci se présenta, tout lui revint en mémoire.

-Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et vous êtes? Demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

-Lupin! Oh je me rappelle de toi! Je suis Aurore St-Johns, nous étions en même année à Griffondor, j'étais toujours avec Lily et May.

-Oui oui… je me rappelle maintenant. Ça doit faire depuis Poudlard qu'on ne s'est pas vu… tu n'étais plus jamais avec Lily, je me trompe?

-Non… enfin… c'est une longue histoire. Mais pour résumer, je suis parti à Paris, pour aller changer d'air. J'en avais plus qu'assez de tout le même monde. Aurore et May ne savaient pas même où j'étais. Elles m'ont beaucoup manqué mais ça m'a fait du bien de changer d'air. Et puis tu imagines, j'ai entendu parler de leur mariage alors que j'étais toujours à Paris! C'est pour ça que je me suis pointé ici.

-Oui je comprends, James a fait pareil.

-Mais toi, comment as-tu continué ta vie après Poudlard? Demanda Aurore.

-Et bien je travaille au ministère de la magie. J'habite avec James, Sirius et Peter dans un grand appartement dans Pré-au-Lard… Voilà.

-C'est cool, si tu me permet je vais me reprendre de la salade et cette fois, ne me l'enlève pas des main, rigola Aurore avant de se servir de la salade.

-On mange ensemble? Proposa Remus.

-Ouais, si tu veux, répondit Aurore en souriant.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table et parlèrent du passé.

* * *

-Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas te remarquer? Je veux dire, tu n'as rien d'une laideronne avec des boutons, dit Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai changé depuis Poudlard. Disons que je n'étais pas à mon avantage…

-Tu ne devait pas être si laide que ça… on ne peut pas changer tant que ça…

-Ça ça veut dire que tu me trouve belle?

Sirius rougit, pour la première fois devant une fille.

- Heu… bien euh… tu n'es pas si mal…tu es même pas mal… bafoua-t-il.

- Merci, dit May en rougissant.

-Tu voudrais… aller danser? Lui demanda Sirius.

-Oui, avec plaisir, répondit May en lui suivant sur la piste de danse.

Alors qu'elle dansait, May percuta quelqu'un.

-Oh excusez… AURORE! S'écria-t-elle, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
